


Lies

by saturnsvalor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: !cheatingbarry, !highschoolwestallen, F/M, Multi, TruthorDare, tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsvalor/pseuds/saturnsvalor
Summary: highschool westallen.





	Lies

❝ 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑟𝑢𝑖𝑛 𝑎   
𝑡𝘩𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑡𝘩𝑠 ❞

"𝑰 𝒔𝒂𝒘 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒗𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒐 𝒐𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒘𝒐" Iris said dropping her purse on the table. 

"Which video?" Barry said before wincing at his own words. 

"Really? Are you serious!" She exclaimed, scoffing as she crossed her arms and stood in front of the speedster.

"I- It was a dare" He finally said after silence had fallen into the room.

"A dare?" Iris repeated his words. She couldn't believe her boyfriend, the man she wanted to spend her whole life with made a sex tape with her best friend. 

"...Yeah" Barry trailed off. The male was aware of what he did was wrong, it was an awful thing really but he didn't regret it one bit. With Iris, everything was gentle and loving, sweet and with passion. But with Caitlin it was rough, needy, wanting, everything he had wanted. 

The female stood there shocked and unable to respond, the situation finally hit her and it hit her hard, "How could you Barry. After everything, we've been through. When you were ill I was there." Her voice broke and small tears fell through her face.

Barry sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry but this isn't what I wanted and I sort of kinda fell in love with Caitlin. That thrill I-i just don't feel it anymore with you anymore and I am truly sorry Iris... You deserve better." He finalised.

Iris chuckled and shook her head, "I don't want better Barry... I just want you."

𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔢𝔫𝔡.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my social media:  
> insta: @ethawnes  
> Twitter: @ethawnes


End file.
